


Like Legends

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU on so many levels, Alec has angel grace, Crossover, Gabriel and Alec are old friends, Gen, M/M, Malec Make Up, Malec break up season 1 Era, angel hybrid Alec, malec break up, winged alec, world's collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Alec has a past that not even his siblings know about and he had put it out of his mind for years. When a vision comes to him one night he is dragged back into a different world of Shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec blinked as he slowly looked around the hallway he suddenly found himself standing in. It was dark, grimy and poorly lit. It all gave Alec an uneasy feeling as his feet started to take him towards a pair of dark double doors. 

His heart was beating fast in his chest as he watched as his hand unconsciously reached down towards the door handle. Alec found himself entering a room that somewhat resembled throne room, Alec was thankful it was empty. Alec twisted to the side when movement caught his eye and his breath was caught in his chest at the sight of someone far too familiar. 

“Gabriel?” Alec found himself whispering as he hurried over to the cell that was tucked away in the corner of the large room. Gabriel was wearing a dirtied gown and curled up in the far corner of his cell, hair long and greasy as it hung in front of his dirtied face and sewn shut lips.

“Oh, Angel. What happened to you?” Alec clung to the cell bars and his heart leaped into his throat when Gabriel looked up, his eyes flaring up a bright blue-white and Alec felt a pull from his very soul and all Alec wanted to do was tug Gabriel’s prone form into his arms and protect him. 

“Alec, come find me. Only you can save me from Asmodeus before he takes all of my Grace, hurry Alec.” Gabriel’s voice rang out through Alec’s head accompanied by a louder high pitched screeching noise that had Alec falling to his knees as he sorted through the noises to hear Gabriel’s true words. 

“Asmodeus? Gabriel!” Alec called out and then suddenly he was yanked away from the room, from the Archangel who he thought was dead for years only to wake up gasping and sweating in his bed in the Institute. 

“What the hell? A vision, it’s been a while since I had one of those.” Alec staggered into his en-suite bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Alec closed his eyes and could easily picture the place Gabriel was being held and before he knew it he was pulling on his clothes and heading towards where he kept some of his weapons in his room. He sheathed numerous Seraph blades of all sizes on his person, shouldering his quiver before he made sure his bow was properly stringed. 

“What am I even doing?” Alec muttered to himself as he found himself pulling out his stele. Alec’s eyes went wide and if he looked at his reflection he would see they were glowing a bright blue-white as a rune he had seen before appearing in his mind's eye. 

Alec’s arm rose up and he started drawing the portal rune in the air in front of him, he blinked slowly as a portal spun to life in front of him. Alec pocketed his stele and stepped into the portal that winked out of existence the moment he was fully through it. 

Alec landed softly in a crouch in the very same hallway he had seen at the start of his vision before he quickly unsheathed his Seraph blade. He crept towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, following the same path his vision had taken him. He winced as the door creaked open slightly when he pushed open the handle, but the throne room was empty like in his dream. 

Still keeping his guard up Alec hurried to the cell in the corner and almost fell to his knees in relief at the sight of Gabriel curled up in the corner of the cell. 

“Gabe, I’m here. I’m right here.” Alec whispered loud enough to get the Archangel’s attention; he almost sobbed when he saw the Archangel’s lips sewn shut in person and the look of relief when he spotted the Shadowhunter. 

“Once I get this door open we’ll get you the hell out of here I swear,” Alec said fiercely as he pulled his stele out and carved the unlocking rune on the lock of the cell and let out a quiet noise of relief when a click was heard and the rusted door swung open. 

“Oh, you’re in bad shape, damn what did that bastard do to you?” Alec whispered as he entered the cell and Gabriel flinched back from him and curled tighter into a ball. 

Alec felt there was something lacking from the Archangel and something in his soul cried out in anger, Alec realizes what was missing and his eyes narrowed.

“He took your Grace, well I may not have a lot left but this should help kick start you a bit yeah?” Alec offered, dragging the edge of his blade across his forearm, wincing at the pain letting out a soft noise when white-blue mist rose up from the cut and Gabriel inhaled it greedily through his nose. Gabriel uncurled from the fetal position as he breathed the Grace in deeply. Alec started to feel lightheaded as blood dripped down his arm and made soft plinking noises on the stone floor below him. 

“I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” A Texan accented voice rang out and Alec let out a cry as he was yanked violently away from Gabriel by an invisible force. The cell door slammed shut as he was tossed into a wall on the opposite side of the room. Alec groaned as he landed in a heap before pushing himself up to glare at a man wearing an all-white suit and looking at him with an interested look on his face. 

“A Shadowhunter, it has been decades since I last saw one in person.” The man commented as he flicked his fingers, Alec let out a choked noise as he was yanked up off the floor and the invisible force tightened around his neck as his toes dragged uselessly against the floor below him.

“Now a Shadowhunter with Archangel Grace inside of him is something I have never seen before, you are a rare one aren’t you boy.” The man commented as his eyes turned yellow and the irises were slitted in a way that made Alec’s heart jerk in his chest as he stared at cat eyes that were far too familiar in a way that hurt his very soul. 

“Not just that, you have a familiar aura of magic around you… Oh, I know! Are you my son’s latest conquest?” The man who could only be Asmodeus’ eyes widened in realization and Alec’s heart twisted as he realized this was Magnus’ father. 

“Then again his aura is weak, he broke your heart, didn’t he? Ah, he takes after his old man in some ways then, so I’m sure he won’t miss you. I’ve never tried Grace from a Shadowhunter before, I’m sure it will be a real rush. Pet, do watch and see what happens when you call for help won’t you?” Asmodeus called over to Gabriel who was clinging to the bars of his cell, eyes wide and making muffled noises from his sewn shut lips desperately.

The same force that was holding him up off the ground forced Alec down onto his knees and Asmodeus gripped his hair tightly, harshly yanking his head to the side to expose his neck. Alec let out a shrieking scream of pain as a needle was shoved into his neck and a painful pull on his very being started up. 

“Oh yes, this will be a potent and powerful mix, I may have to keep you Shadowhunter,” Asmodeus commented as he watched the Grace and a bit of blood filled the small tube in the needle he was using to extract the Grace from Alec. Alec’s eyes rolled up into his head and felt the wetness of blood trickle out of his nose and over his upper lip.

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” A powerful voice commanded as the room shook violently, Asmodeus was forced to step away from Alec who slumped on the floor feeling exhausted and he could barely keep his eyes open to see what was happening.

The bars to the cell had been blown off and Gabriel was stalking forward, eyes flaring with his Grace. All his wounds were gone including the thread keeping his lips sewn shut and dark outlines of his wings flared up behind him as his hair was slicked back to its normal appearance. 

“Well, well, pet got some strength back.” Asmodeus mocked as he lifted his foot and stepped down on Alec’s back making the Shadowhunter cry out in pain as his ribs and spine protested under the sudden and heavy pressure. 

“I was right about this one’s Grace being a potent mix, I can’t wait to test it out myself.”

“You won’t get the chance,” Gabriel sneered as he snapped his fingers. Asmodeus stepped back away from Alec in shock and pain, lifting his hand up he watched as his whole body started to burn and turn to ash from the inside out. 

Asmodeus cried out in pain and outrage as with another snap from the Archangel he was destroyed and nothing was left of him, not even a pile of ashes. Alec coughed as his eyes watered and darkness crept into his sight as he looked up at Gabriel and his wings.

“Thank you, Alec, thank you. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you, you’re going to be fine now.” Gabriel’s promised as Alec passed into the quiet of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec’s eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up, but it felt like someone had a taken a hammer to his skull. Alec let out a light groan as he rolled onto his side and buried his face into a soft yet unknown pillow. That made him blink and slowly push himself up into a seated position to take in the sight of a motel room.

“There he is! How did you sleep?” Gabriel’s voice rang out sounding cheerful and Alec wiped at his eyes as he took in the sight of the Archangel standing there with a bag of takeout in his hand.

“I feel like a truck ran me over,” Alec said honestly as he took the offered bag of food as Gabriel settled cross-legged on the foot of the bed Alec had been sleeping on.

“Oh yeah, that’ll pass. You weren’t meant to have Grace extracted from you, well you weren’t meant to have Archangel Grace in the first place but you seem to be coping just fine.” Gabriel waved his fork that held a piece of hash browns around as he spoke while Alec all but devoured his own food.

“Yeah imagine my surprise when I found out you left some Grace in me.” Alec gave the Archangel a pointed look.

“I claimed you as mine and I had to protect you somehow.” Gabriel shrugged unbothered by Alec’s look.

“You do know that Lucifer came after me right? He got way too close for comfort thankfully I went back to Idris before he could find me again.” Alec rubbed at the chest, a phantom feeling appearing at the memory.

“I am sorry about that Alec, you weren’t supposed to be dragged into that stupid fight. I just wanted to protect you but it seems it did more harm than good.” Gabriel’s shoulders slumped and Alec took a deep breath before reaching out and placed his hand on Gabriel’s knees slowly. Gabriel flinched a bit but he leaned slightly into the touch and flashed Alec a small smile.

“You protected me from Lucifer and you just saved me from Asmodeus I think you did a pretty damn good job. You do know I was supposed to be the one doing the recusing right?” Alec teased and Gabriel just sent him a familiar smirk.

“You did most of the leg work and kick-started my healing so really you did save me.” Gabriel cleared his throat as he shoved another bite of food into his mouth to stop himself from talking. Gabriel’s eyes suddenly flared with his Grace before they faded and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Alec who was watching him intently.

“You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, did you? I just stopped a powerful Warlock tracking spell from finding you, I feel like I missed something in your life.” Gabriel commented lightly and Alec rubbed his neck not making eye contact.

“I don’t know why he would want to find me, Iz and Jace must have badgered him into doing it,” Alec muttered as he stabbed a piece of sausage sadly.

“Does this have anything to do with what Asmodeus said about you dating ahem his son?” Gabriel leaned forward looking far too interested in Alec’s love life.

“Magnus Bane, I fell for him and I fell hard… Then everything with Valentine and the Soul Sword happened and he broke it off. We sort of worked together to close a rift to Edom but I haven’t seen him since… I was supposed to go to a celebration last night but then I got that vision and came to get you instead.” Alec shrugged his shoulders as his heart was pulled at as he remembered watching Magnus walk away from him in that hallway.

“I’ll smite him for you if you want.” Gabriel offered, eyes dark with anger on Alec’s behalf.

“I don’t want him hurt Gabe thanks for the offer though.” Alec flashed the Archangel a grateful smile and Gabriel patted Alec’s knee this time.

“So what’s the plan?” Alec straightened himself up knowing full well that Gabriel had something in mind.

“Plan? What makes you think I have a plan?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the Shadowhunter who gave him a flat look.

“You have a plan and I want to know how I can help,” Alec stated firmly and Gabriel shook his head in disbelief.

“This is my revenge and I won’t let you get involved with it, Alec,” Gabriel stated firmly.

“You’re not up to your full strength yet I know that and I refuse to sit back in the Institute twiddling my thumbs while you're out there most likely getting yourself killed!” Alec refused strongly before reaching out and setting his hand on Gabriel’s arm gently.

“You saved me so many times in so many different ways, please let me help you now,” Alec said softly and Gabriel gave his own smile.

“You already have, I’ll see you around Alec.” Gabriel smile turned sad and Alec started to protest but the Archangel snapped his fingers and Alec found himself sitting on his bed in his room back at the Institute.

“Damnit, Gabe! You know that’s not fair!” Alec shouted in anger as he rose from his bed before staggering to the side as the room spun and he tilted dangerously to the side.

His head pounded and his limbs felt like jello, he threw a hand out to balance himself on the bedside table in his room but he missed and ended up sending a lamp crashing onto the floor. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut as his world faded into darkness around him yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was getting tired of slowly regaining consciousness but he felt familiar soft sheets underneath his body and a scent of sandalwood in his nose. He forced his eyes open before squinting at the soft light that was filling the room he was in. 

“M-Magnus?” Alec rasped out when his sight landed on the Warlock slumped in a chair by the bed, a book open on his chest as he slept. The Warlock startled slightly before his eyes made contact with Alec’s and he jolted to his feet in shock.

“Alexander! You’re awake!” Magnus exclaimed, joy evident in his voice. 

“What am I doing here?” Alec asked, coughing lightly at the roughness of his throat, Magnus fussed around him as he helped the Shadowhunter sip at some blessedly cool water. 

“Your siblings couldn’t find you anywhere so they came to me for help, we still couldn’t find you and then you suddenly appeared unconscious in your room in the Institute.” Magnus gave a short version as he pulled his hand away from where he was stroking Alec’s hair in a soothing and familiar action. 

“Are Jace and Izzy okay?” Alec asked concerned at the lack of his siblings in the room.

“I sent them off to get some sleep, they looked like zombies.” Magnus smiled tightly as he sank back into his chair and just looked at Alec like he had never seen him before in his life. 

“What happened to you, Alexander?”

“…I don’t remember.” Alec lied as he averted Magnus’ intense gaze to look out the window of the bedroom he and Magnus used to share. 

“There is strange magic around you Alexander, magic I have never felt before and then one I have felt before… Alexander, did you come in contact with Asmodeus?” Magnus asked slowly, fingers curling into fists as his magic sparked at the mere thought of his Father laying a hand on his Shadowhunter. 

“I have no clue, I don’t remember Magnus.” Alec lied yet again as he kept looking out the window, mentally cursing Gabriel and hoping the Archangel wasn’t getting himself killed out there. Maybe when he got back to the Institute he would call Sam and Dean, to tell them what was happening and to keep an eye out for the stubborn angel. 

“Alright, try and get some sleep Alexander. I’ll let your family know you’re safe and sound.” Magnus sighed in defeat as he rose up to his feet and couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead before striding from the room. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered to himself as he touched his forehead, stomping down on a smile that threatened to rise up. 

He longed to call Magnus back and talk things out but the Warlock had made his choice clear so Alec just had to accept it. Alec closed his eyes and tried to let the lull of sleep take him. He felt warmth emit from the place he had figured out Gabriel’s Grace was sitting inside of him and he let it wash over him and comfort him like it had many times. Even if it did leave a burning sensation on his left shoulder, just adding to the expanse of burns he was collecting thanks to the power coursing through his body.

Magnus leaned against the door to his room where Alexander was resting, he wouldn’t admit it but finding Alec passed out on the floor of his room, blood dripping from his nose after not even Magnus’ most powerful tracking spell could find him was unnerving the Warlock. What threw Magnus even further off balance was that Alec had the scent and feel of his father’s magic all around him and another feeling of Angelic magic even stronger. 

Magnus hoped that Alec was telling the truth and whatever he went through he didn’t remember and if he didn’t remember it might be better for his own sanity. Magnus shuddered to think what might have happened to the Shadowhunter. 

Magnus shook his head and walked to the other side of his loft to where he left Jace and Isabelle to sleep. They needed to know what he sensed and what Alexander had said and to keep a closer eye on him when they left. Magnus’s heart hurt at the thought of letting Alexander walk out of the loft and not having any right to stop him, to keep him here and safe. He gave up that right when he walked away from him those weeks back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this chapter if I'm being honest lol

“Seriously I’m fine, I think I can sit here and do some paperwork without a babysitter.” Alec glared at his Parabatai a few weeks later. Alec had barely had a moment alone since saving Gabriel; his siblings even took turns sleeping in his room to make sure he didn’t get ‘kidnapped’ again. 

“We know Alec, we’re just worried okay?” Jace gave an unsure twist of his lips and Alec’s anger deflated as he sank into his chair and sent a wave of reassurance through their bond. 

“I know, but I am capable of protecting myself while in the safety of the Institute and behind this wall of paperwork. I know you have been itching to go on patrol for a while now, so go and kill some demons alright?” Alec’s tone was softer now and Jace ran his fingers through his hair.

“Alright fine, but I expect to find you here when I get back.” Jace pointed at Alec who held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“I’ll be fine Jace, just go.” Alec made a playful shooing motion and laughed when Jace flipped him off as the blond sauntered out of his office. Alec let out a sigh of relief when the door clicked shut and he finally left alone and he could breathe again. Alec’s lips twisted as he pulled out his stele and ran it over an Iratze on his arm like he had been doing for many years and watched as his slightly burned skin he had been hiding on his arms faded back to normal and he let out a sigh of relief as the pain went with it. 

“Even with Angel blood in your veins, it doesn’t seem to be enough huh?” A familiar voice rang out and Alec didn’t even flinch at the intruder who just appeared in a chair across from his desk. 

“Hello Lucifer, taking a break from terrorizing children?” Alec deadpanned and Lucifer snorted actually sounding amused. 

“You don’t seem surprised I’m out of the cage.” Lucifer leaned back in his chair, legs crossed dramatically as he eyed Alec who finally put his pen down to look at the devil himself. 

“I do keep in contact with the Winchesters.” Alec waved his phone at Lucifer who made a face. 

“Of course you do, so do you know why I’m here then?” Lucifer questioned and Alec heaved a sigh as he sat back in his chair.

“No and honestly I could care less I have my own problems here,” Alec stated firmly as he rubbed his right forearm obviously hiding the pain he felt. 

“This is everyone’s problem…I can make it worth your time.” Lucifer changed course last moment. 

“Are you sure you want to deal with me? We all know what happened last time Lucifer, I’m guessing you remember that pain?” A smirk crossed Alec’s face for a moment. 

“It does smart from time to time.” Lucifer actually pouted before his face went stern again. 

“I know you were the reason my little bro Gabriel finally escaped and got back into fighting shape including killing that upstart Asmodeus which good job by the way. He was a real pain my ass.” Lucifer picked up a letter opener from Alec’s desk and twisted it around his fingers.

“You’re welcome I guess?” Alec raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair as he eyed the letter opener warily. “So what do you want from me?” 

“I want to give you more Grace.” Lucifer turned serious and Alec squinted at the devil himself. 

“You are seeing what is happening to me just with Gabriel’s Grace inside of me and you want to give me more powerful and potent Grace?” Alec deadpanned and Lucifer winced in reply as he realized how that sounded. 

“Think of it as an upgrade to your meat suit, I take you to Heaven for a bit and plug you in and bam say goodbye to burning flesh and hello to more power and a stronger vessel.” Lucifer clapped his hands together. 

“I have a feeling there is more to this story than you are telling me.” Alec crossed his arms before letting out a surprised noise when Lucifer was right in front of him, hand tight around his wrist as he yanked Alec’s sleeve up making a tsk’ing noise at the sight of the patches of burnt skin that was starting to appear past the healing of the Iratze. 

“Been there, how far along is it?” Lucifer said in sympathy as his eyes flashed red and Alec slumped in clear relief when the burns and pain receded. 

“I have to apply the rune about every hour, but it’s like a burn that never goes away… I’ve lasted longer than most vessels I suppose.” Alec shrugged as Lucifer stepped back with a thoughtful look. 

“Well, Archangel Grace isn’t meant to be inside of a human body for so long, not even one with Angel blood in their veins. Come with me and I can fix that, you know I can.” Lucifer offered as his eyes flared red again. 

“What do you get out of this deal?” Alec rose to his feet, feeling better than he had since before everything in the last year or so happened. 

“I have a son, Jack and he’s with the Winchesters at the moment and I want someone of his own kind looking after him and helping him. You Alexander at the perfect person to do that after all, think about it… Don’t take too long after all you don’t have that much time left.” Lucifer wiggled his fingers at Alec and then he was gone in a rush of wings. Alec collapsed in his chair and covered his eyes with his palm as he breathed deeply to calm himself down. 

“Fuck I hate Archangels,” Alec swore as he reached for his phone and hit Sam’s contact icon. 

“Hey Sam, it’s Alec… Yeah, we have to meet, where can I find you guys?”


	5. Chapter 5

Alec adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he looked around his room, making sure he had everything he would need and the note he was leaving this time was in place so hopefully his siblings wouldn’t freak out again and call Magnus in again.

He hadn’t seen the Warlock since he left Magnus’ loft a couple weeks ago and as much as he longed to go back and just collapse into his arms and tell him everything he knew he couldn’t. Alec pulled his stele out of his pocket and focused on the Grace that was still remaining inside of him, gritting his teeth as a he felt a new burn appear on his right thigh he drew the portal rune in the air in front of him with his eyes glowing brightly. 

Alec pocketed the stele and with one last look around his room, he stepped through the swirling magic and out behind a tree in the middle of Kanas. Alec hitched the strap of his duffle bag up higher on his shoulder and started towards the main road, which according to Sam would lead him to a large underground bunker where he and Dean had finally set down roots in. 

Alec wondered how much trouble he was going to be in when or if he returned to the Institute, but he brushed off the thought as he had more important things to deal with at the moment as a bunker came into sight with a familiar black Impala parked out front. Alec couldn’t help himself as he ran his fingers over the smooth finish of the car before he stepped down the cement steps and pounded at the metal door that was covered in wards, some he knew and some he didn’t. 

The sounds of locks being unhinged were heard before the door was tugged open and Sam Winchester stood before Alec. A smile spread across the longhaired Hunter’s face at the sight of Alec before Alec was pulled into a tight hug that he returned with just as much strength.

“It’s really good to see you, Alec!” Sam stepped aside to let the Shadowhunter in after their hug broke. The smiles didn’t disappear as the two made their way down the staircase into the main section of the bunker where Dean and Castiel were sitting. 

“Alec, man look at you! You really hit the puberty jackpot huh? You sprouted up like Sammy did!” Dean laughed as he pulled Alec into his own hug and like with Sam, Alec returned it fiercely, he was just glad these two were still alive and kicking. 

“Its good to see you too Dean.” Alec chuckled as he was released and then inspected like a mother hen by the older hunter. 

“Alec, it is good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances.” Castiel said as he held his hand out, still not one for hugs, which Alec totally understood.

“I feel the same way Castiel.” Alec shook the Angel’s hand and winced when the action jerked the burns on his arm. Castiel’s eyes narrowed for a moment before it was smoothed away and he stepped back. 

“So you’ve been busy lately huh kiddo?” Dean passed Alec a beer as the four settled around a table after showing Alec a room for him to dump his things in and Alec tossed his leather jacket on the bed not wanting to overheat. 

“It seems I haven’t grown out of being an Angel magnet.” Alec joked and the others chuckled remembering when Dean had deemed Alec that when they first met all those years back. 

“So Gabriel is around and kicking somehow and Lucifer wants to juice you up on Grace for some personal reason?” Sam summed up what Alec told him shortly over the phone the day before. 

“I still don’t know too much, all I know was that I got a vision from Gabriel and I followed it, together we broke him out and killed Asmodeus before he snapped and bam I was back in the Institute. Then a week or so later Lucifer appeared in my office and offered me more Grace and said something about how he wanted me to make friends with his son… Jack?” Alec cleared his throat at the end, noticing the way the three exchanged looks at the name. 

“So it’s true, Lucifer really has a son?” Alec sank back in his chair as he absorbed the information.

“It’s a long story but yeah he does. Jack is nothing like Lucifer, he’s innocent and kind and is just working on controlling his powers, he’s barely even a year old even if he looks to be about your age now.” Sam explained while Dean chugged back some of his beer and Alec copied the action, needing something to ease the sting of the information. 

“Okay… Okay I mean who am I to judge right?” Alec laughed as he tugged at the hem of his right sleeve. 

“Alec, there is something else troubling you. That is why you are here, why you called us after Lucifer offered you more Grace.” Castiel leaned forward on the table and stared at Alec with those piercing eyes of his. Alec swallowed and looked down at his beer bottle suddenly feeling like a child, he looked up when Sam put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“We’ve all been through some crazy things, you can trust us, Alec,” Sam spoke softly but truthfully and Alec inhaled deeply.

“I may be a Shadowhunter, one of Raziel’s bloodline but not even Shadowhunter’s can hold amounts of Archangel Grace for long periods of time… I think my body is starting to give out.” Alec whispered as he pushed up his sleeves to show the trio the harsh looking burns on his skin.

“Damn,” Dean whistled at the burns and Sam narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight of the painful looking marks while Castiel looked directly at Alec without blinking. 

“Lucifer did something when he came to visit, his eyes flashed red and the pain and burns receded, I think he can do something about this… He might be able to stop my body from giving out but I don’t trust him and I don’t believe he just wants me to meet and protect his kid.” Alec spat the fallen angel’s name.

“Smart choice kid, calling us instead of agreeing right away.” Dean praised and Alec nodded his head in reply. 

“There are cracks in your soul, the Grace is seeping into your very being and is trying to work your body into something of a true vessel for itself. In the process, it is hurting and burning you from the inside.” Castiel reported as he blinked suddenly and Alec cringed at the words and what they meant. 

“…So what do we do now? I rather like being alive you know.” Alec pulled his sleeves back down and curled his fingers around the now lukewarm beer bottle. 

“Gabriel should be able to help, it is his Grace that is doing this to you. While we try to find him we can do some research here, maybe there is something here that can help or at least slow it down.” Sam suggested.

“Thank you,” Alec said honestly.

“Oh wait till you see the library we have here, you’re going to freak out,” Dean smirked at Alec who blushed as he remembered when he met the Winchesters. 

He was all but obsessed with learning everything about this side of the Shadow world he could get his hands on, so he turned himself into a giant bookworm. He never got the chance back at the Institute when he started weapon training and running the Institute later on. 

“Thank you, I really mean it, you guys… I hate to ask but can I meet Jack? He may know something or be able to help if he is Lucifer’s son?” Alec suggested and the brothers exchanged silent looks, having whole conversations. Alec remembered they did this a lot but he also knew because he did this with Jace and Izzy a lot. 

“Why don’t you get some rest and tomorrow we can introduce you two?” Sam suggested and Alec nodded his understanding as he rose to his feet, feeling sluggish now. 

“Get some sleep kid,” Dean ordered almost fondly and Alec shuffled down the hallway to where his room was and fell face first onto the pillow and was out like a light within moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec rubbed at his sleep gritted eyes with a small yawn as he stumbled down the hallways of the bunker towards where he remembered the kitchen being located. 

“Good morning, you must be Alec! I’m Jack!” A chirpy voice rang out as Alec entered the kitchen. Alec blinked at the male who was around his age; he had floppy light brown hair and a cheerful grin on his face and his hand outstretched for Alec to shake. Jack sort of reminded Alec of Jace and Max so he easily shook the other’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Alec smiled softly and felt something melt inside of him at the sight of the cheerful man in front of him. 

“Castiel, Sam, and Dean are still asleep I think, so it’s just us for now! I’m trying to make eggs, but I don’t think I’m doing it right.” Jack turned back to the stove with a pout on his lips as he poked at the mess of egg whites and yolks on a frying pan. 

“If we mix them together with some more we can make scrambled eggs?” Alec pushed up his sleeves and stepped up to help Jack, he wasn’t as a bad cook as Izzy so he figured he could help Jack out. 

“You think so?” Jack asked softly as he watched as Alec quickly whisked the eggs together.

“I know so, try moving them around now. We want to make them yellow and fluffy.” Alec let Jack take the handle of the spatula and watched as Jack copied his motions from before. 

“Yellow and fluffy,” Jack repeated as he kept his eyes on the pan not wanting to mess up. Alec was struck by the resemblance of when Jace first came to live with them, how he was unsure about so much and tiptoeing around them while trying to show off in his own cocky way.

“Your arms are burnt, do you requiring healing? Castiel is very good at that.” Jack offered as he peered at Alec over his shoulder, eyes flicking to the now exposed burns on Alec’s sleeves before Alec hastily pulled the fabric down. 

“Thanks, Jack, but it’s not the kind of burns that Cas can heal. It goes deeper than that.” Alec quirked his lips as pain emitted from the burns at the feel of the fabric on his skin. 

“Oh I see now, it’s coming from your very soul. I’m sorry I don’t know how to heal you.” Jack said sounding mournful and Alec had to smother the big brother urge to wrap the kid up in blankets and hug him. 

“It’s okay Jack, I’m sure we will figure something out,” Alec said instead and relaxed when Jack just beamed at him and returned to poking at the eggs to make sure they weren’t burning. 

“You are just as kind as I remember Alec,” Castiel said as he appeared next to Alec who only flinched a bit, unused to Angel’s appearing next to him at random anymore. 

“Thanks, Cas, he’s a good kid and has a kind heart. Anyone with eyes could see that.” Alec said in a soft voice as he watched Jack hum to himself as he stirred the eggs seriously. 

“They only see his heritage,” Cas said a bit sadly as Alec sipped at the coffee he had brewed while Jack and he had talked. 

“I understand that,” Alec said just as quietly before nodding at Jack who moved to show Alec the scrambled eggs.

“They look ready, good job Jack.” Alec smiled and Jack beamed proudly as he took the pan back over to the stove to plate up the eggs for the others. 

“You are good with him,” Cas said quietly as Alec took another swig of his coffee. 

“He reminds me of my younger siblings,” Alec admitted and Cas nodded in understanding before the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

“Coffee, need coffee,” Dean shuffled into the kitchen clad in a robe as he zoned in on the sight of the coffee pot.

“Freshly brewed,” Alec called out as Dean poured a cup and inhaled it like a zombie before he seemed to burst to life once the liquid touched his tongue. 

“You are a genius Alec, a genius.” Dean sank into the chair next to Cas and clung to the coffee mug. 

“I try,” Alec, said smugly before watching amused, as Cas and Dean seemed to gravitate towards each other almost on reflex. 

“Morning,” Sam stepped into the kitchen with his hair in disarray and his laptop tucked under his arm. 

“Breakfast,” Alec said simply and Dean watched as Sam did as he was told as Jack cheerfully set down the plates of scrambled eggs for everyone before sliding into the seat next to Alec. He glanced at Alec and wrapped his hands around his own mug like Alec was holding his, mimicking the other in a rather adorable way. 

“These are really good Jack,” Sam praised as he scooped his scrambled eggs into his mouth and Jack’s face just lit up.

“Thank you! Alec helped me get them nice and fluffy!” Jack said cheerfully, glancing at Alec for approval.

“You did a great job with it too,” Alec said with a soft smile, knowing that look very well. 

“So how are you feeling today?” Dean asked, turning his attention to Alec who winced when he reached too far for some cream for his own coffee.

“I’m okay, I’m sort of used to the pain from these burns,” Alec said honestly as he tugged his shirt sleeve down on reflex, not having bothered to glamour them that morning like he usually did when in New York. 

“We’ll figure something out Alec, we promise,” Sam said with his face set in determination that was mirrored by the others at the table. Alec felt his cheeks burn but he ducked his head down to hide said blush.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly and the group fell into a natural conversation over their breakfast and Alec felt the familiar sensation of family wash over him as he did all those years ago when he felt met the Winchesters and their Angel. 

“Oh!” Sam suddenly exclaimed when his phone buzzed and he read the message that appeared on the screen.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked curiously as Sam jumped from his chair.

“There has been a sighting, it could be Gabriel,” Sam said, relief in his eyes as he looked at Alec who perked up at the news.

“If this is him, we can bring him back and he will be able to help with the Grace burning its way through your soul,” Castiel said as he and Dean rose to their feet as well. 

“I’m coming with you,” Alec said as he began to stand before letting out a gasp of pain as a new burn stretched across his back, he was forced to grip the edge of the table for balance.

“Yeah, no I don’t think so. You’re staying here, both you and Jack are.” Dean was at Alec’s side in an instant; hand on Alec’s arm to help him back into his chair. 

“No, I can handle this pain. I’m coming.” Alec set his jaw firmly, using his Head of the Institute voice.

“No, you’re not. You are in no shape to travel, let alone fight if we need to.” Dean said just as firmly as his big brother instinct’s kicked in. 

“Dean’s right Alec, if you overexert yourself you could burn up before we even get the chance to save you,” Sam said, voice brimming with worry as he placed his hand gently on Alec’s shoulder. Alec swallowed back a lump in his throat as he took in the worry on all of their faces, unsure how to feel about being the one protected instead of being the protector. 

“I’ll stay here, but if anything goes wrong…” Alec trailed off and Dean patted his shoulder in understanding.

“Jack, you’re in charge. Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” Sam told the other boy who straightened up and determination crossed his face. 

“I will protect him,” Jack said and Castiel clasped Jack’s shoulder with a smile that made Jack just glow. 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, don’t burn up kid,” Dean called over his shoulder as he; Sam and Castiel left the kitchen. 

“…So what do you want to do now?” Jack asked almost bouncing in his seat as he faced the Shadowhunter. 

“I’ve been told I need to catch up on something called the Marvel Universe?” Alec remembered what Simon was babbling about to him and his siblings one day. He had planned on asking Magnus to watch them with him, but that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon, if ever.

“Oh yes! I have seen the Iron Man, we should watch them together!” Jack’s eyes lit up with excitement and lightly tugged Alec out of the kitchen; the Shadowhunter chuckled at Jack’s innocent excitement and followed. 

A few hours later Jack pulled his eyes away from the screen that he and Alec were using in Jack’s bedroom to watch some of the early Marvel movies. Jack opened his mouth to ask Alec what he thought so far before his lips turned up in a smile when he saw Alec curled around a pillow and peacefully sleeping. Jack pulled up a spare blanket and draped it over the slumbering man who looked so much younger in his sleep. 

Jack frowned when a buzzing was heard coming from the side table next to Alec. Jack carefully reached over the sleeping Shadowhunter and picked up Alec’s phone. There were numerous missed calls and text messages. The phone buzzed again, the caller ID reading ‘Magnus Bane’ and Jack went to dismiss the call but his thumb grazed over the green button instead. 

“Alexander?” A male voice, Magnus Bane most likely called out through the speakers of the phone. Jack bit his lip before pushing the smartphone to his ear.

“He can’t come to the phone at the moment, may I take a message?” Jack asked politely and blinked at the silence that rang out from the other side.

“Whom am I speaking with?” The man asked, voice sharp.

“I’m Jack!” Jack said cheerfully.

“Jack then, where is Alexander?” Magnus asked just as sharply as before.

“Sleeping beside me,” Jack said truthfully, seeing no reason to lie.

“Ah…I understand, sorry to bother you two.” Magnus’ voice dropped down and Jack frowned.

“He’s just exhausted is all! He’ll call you back when he wakes up!” Jack promised.

“It’s fine… Jack. There is no need to tell Alexander about my calls. I’ll leave him in peace.” Magnus sounded sad and Jack’s heart twisted. 

“But,” Jack began but was greeted with the phone’s dial tone. Jack frowned again as he stared at the end screen of the phone. Jack set the phone back down as the next movie began to play, eyes flicking to Alec more often than before as he tried to understand why this Magnus was so upset by their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec winced as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and he rubbed his eyes gingerly as new burns made themselves known on his body. Alec squinted at the clock on the wall and made a soft noise of surprise, he had been asleep for almost 10 hours. The television was softly playing in the background, bathing the room in soft light. Alec turned his head to the side and smiled when he spotted Jack conked out next to him. A pillow hugged to his chest from where he was sitting up against the wall and his mouth hanging open wide as he slept. 

Alec grabbed blindly for his phone, blinking at the harshness of the light when he clicked it on. His heart pounded in his chest as he took in the number of missed calls and messages from Magnus, Jace, and Izzy. His fingers ached as new burns sizzled to life on his fingers and wrists, but he managed to hit Magnus’ contact icon. 

Alec hissed under his breath as he pulled the phone up to his ear, holding it away from the flesh as even that part of him began to burn. A stone settled in his gut as the phone rang and rang without answer and Alec swallowed hard as it finally clicked over to voice mail.

“Magnus? It’s me; I just woke up and saw all your calls? Is everything okay?” Alec babbled nervously before a noise of pain fell from his lips and his phone clattered to the floor as he doubled over with a strong pain radiating from his chest. 

“Alec? ALEC!” Jack’s voice was distant in his ears as Alec slipped off the bed and onto the stone floor, crying out at the new pain that echoed through his body. 

“No, no! Alec, hang on! What am I suppose to do?” Jack’s voice was there but it was muddled and Alec whimpered when his hands touched him. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer said he can help you!” Jack was panicking and Alec wanted to warn the other away from calling on his father for help. Only a pained whimper escaped from his mouth instead of proper words and a sob of pain closely followed as Alec curled in on himself. 

“I’ll save you, Alec, don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” Jack promised as his eyes glowed gold in the room, that began to shake and rattle. Alec gasped when Jack’s hand tightly grabbed his shoulders and a sensation close to going through a portal overtook him.

Alec sobbed in relief as cool, damp grass pressed against his burning skin as he and Jack landed someplace outside. 

“You called son of mine?” Lucifer’s voice rang out and Alec forced himself to open his eyes. His vision was spotted but he could make out Lucifer standing in front of him, eyes glowing red as he took in the sight of the Shadowhunter. 

“Help him, you said you could help him so help him,” Jack demanded, his own eyes still glowing gold as he stared down the devil himself and his father. 

“Calm down son, I said I could and because I have a soft spot for both of you I will do what I said.” Lucifer squatted in front of Alec who was weakly trying to push himself upright.

“Not looking too hot there sport, time for an upgrade I think.” Lucifer whistled in something akin to sympathy as he took in how almost every inch of Alec’s runed skin was covered in angry looking burns. 

“Help. Him. Now.” Jack demanded fiercely and a smirk appeared on Lucifer’s face for a moment. 

“Hold onto something,” Lucifer said as he placed two fingers onto Alec’s forehead and did the same to Jack’s. Wind whistled through the forest around them before a bright white light emitted through the area. When it faded the trio was gone and nothing but scorched land remained. 

Jack clenched his fists in anger and worry as he stared at Alec. Alec who was only wearing his black jeans and was writhing n the floor of a white room, it looked a lot like a hospital room with only a door and a window on one side. 

“I thought you said you were going to help him! Why aren’t you helping him?” Jack snarled, eyes burning gold as he spun around to look at Lucifer who was watching Alec with an unknown angel next to him in a business suit and a clipboard. 

“Just watch son of mine and prepare to be amazed, you are going to see a birth of something completely new,” Lucifer said, eyes never straying from the window into Alec’s room.

Jack spun back to the window as Alec let out a loud scream and Jack began to doubt if he had done the right thing. He had wanted to stop Alec’s pain but this only seemed to be causing him more. Jack made up his mind and took a step towards the door when he recoiled with a hand flying up to shade his eyes when a bright white light flared from the room. The window and door suddenly shattered outwards, the force of the explosion sent Jack, Lucifer and the unknown angel flying backward.

“Alec!” Jack shouted as the dust cleared and he scrambled to his feet. Jack felt a wave of unknown yet somehow familiar Grace wash over his senses as a tall figure bathed in white light stepped out of the remains of the room. 

“Alec?” Jack whispered and his breath was taken away when dark wings flex outwards as the white light began to fade. Alec stood there, clad still in his black jeans but his once black runes were glowing a soft gold that matched his eyes. His once burned skin was now healed and renewed; Alec slowly held his right hand up to cup the almost pulsing rune that sat on his side as he looked over the three. 

“Jack?” Alec’s voice hadn’t changed as his black wings that now looked like they were outlined in gold flex and twitched from their place from his back.

“Are you okay?” Jack bravely stepped forward, worry obvious in his eyes and voice. 

“I think so, I feel stronger than ever and somehow complete,” Alec whispered as he looked at his hands and arms, seeing his golden runes and unmarred skin. 

“This is outstanding, look at you, Alexander!” Lucifer crowed as he stood up, arms outstretched and greedy look on his face.

“What did you do?” Alec narrowed his eyes at Lucifer as the unknown angel stayed on her knees as she looked at Alec with wide eyes.

“I made you what you were meant to be Alexander Lightwood! Once you were a mere Shadowhunter of Raziel’s bloodline, but now… Now! You are a new angel, a breed of both Archangel and Shadowhunter!” Lucifer announced proudly. 

“This was your plan all along, you saw how Gabriel’s Grace was affecting me and you decided to make me into an experiment,” Alec said in realization, gold eyes burning brighter and wings flaring out behind him wider. 

“I trusted you to heal Alec, not turn him into something he wasn’t. Everything I was told about you was true,” Jack whispered in shock as he moved closer to Alec on reflex. 

“With the three of us, we can rule Heaven, Hell and everything in between!” Lucifer tried to make the two see reason; see all the power they had at their fingertips now. 

“Can you get us out of here?” Jack turned to Alec who was just radiating Angelic power. 

“Yes, I’ll take us someplace safe,” Alec, promised as the wing closest to Jack wrapped around him protectively and in a flare of light the two were gone.

“Damnit,” Lucifer swore, eyes flashing in anger. 

“He is Heaven’s savior, I know he is.” The angel whispered, still in shock and Lucifer sent her a look of scorn.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus stared at the waiting voice mail that had come from Alec’s cell phone. After that conversation with ‘Jack’ hours before Magnus was in no mood to hear what Alec had to say. Magnus swirled his drink between his fingers as he looked around his loft. Jace, Izzy, and Clary were all fast asleep and camped out in the living area. They had come running back to him with a note from Alec a few days ago; panicking because Jace couldn’t feel anything through his Parabatai rune and how close it was to the last time Alec had disappeared. 

Magnus had tried his tracking spell, but once more he was forced back from Alec’s location and he prayed that his father had not gotten his hands on Alec as he had clearly done the last time. Magnus had been relieved when his call had finally been answered only to feel like he had been stabbed in the heart when another man’s voice answered and confirmed that Alec was there but exhausted and sleeping next to him. Magnus could only assume that his angel had moved on and it hurt in a way that he hadn’t felt in a very long time if ever.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from dialing his voice mail, even if it was just to hear Alec’s voice one last time, even if it meant having his heart fully broken. 

“Magnus? It’s me; I just woke up and saw all your calls? Is everything okay?” Alec babbled nervously in a way that made Magnus smile fondly before a noise of pain echoed in Magnus’ ears making him freeze and smile drop from his lips. Magnus bolted to his feet when Alec’s phone obviously was dropped to the floor.

“Alec? ALEC!” Jack’s voice was distant from the phone and Magnus clutched his own desperately as sounds of pain came from Alec on the other end of the phone. 

“No, no! Alec, hang on! What am I suppose to do?” Jack sounded as desperate as Magnus felt before a cold chill washed over his whole body and the Warlock’s knees went weak at the next words. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer said he can help you!” Jack was babbling and Magnus’ heart was caught in his throat as an odd noise like feathers filled his ear before ringing silence ended the message. 

“Magnus? Magnus, what’s wrong?” Clary’s hand was at Magnus’ elbow suddenly, startling the Warlock. Magnus sank into an armchair and silently replayed the message on speakerphone this time and watched as the color drained from the trio’s face. 

“Lucifer? As in the devil himself, Lucifer?” Izzy asked in a soft voice as she sank onto the couch, legs unable to hold her body up any longer.

“What the hell is Alec mixed up with?” Jace clutched his Parabatai rune like a lifeline as he paced the room as Clary rubbed Magnus’ shoulders in an attempt to sooth the shocked Warlock. 

“Nothing good if Lucifer is involved,” Magnus said faintly, he had been slowly panicking since he had found his father’s magic on Alec but now Lucifer? What was his Alexander involved in?

“Argh!” Jace suddenly collapsed onto the floor, hands scrambling at his Parabatai rune. The other three quickly jumped up and hurried to the fallen blond’s aid. Magnus had his magic swirling around his fingers as Clary and Izzy laid Jace onto his back, shoving his shirt up. 

“Alec, ALEC!” Jace cried out, eyes suddenly flying wide as they glowed a molten gold that matched his runes like when he was using his abilities from his angel blood. Jace’s body convulsed and jerked about as Izzy and Clary tried to hold him down so he didn’t hurt himself. 

“Whatever it is, it’s happening to Alexander and Jace is just experiencing echoes of it. I can’t help him.” Magnus swore when his magic told him what the issue was.

“Come on Alec, Jace, fight this,” Izzy muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut as she and Clary clung to the writhing form of Jace. Jace suddenly stilled before arching off the floor, mouth open in a silent scream before his body collapsed fully onto the floor. His eyes and runes faded back to their normal colors all expect for his Parabatai rune that stayed golden. 

“Jace?” Clary whispered as she and Izzy helped the now groaning blond to sit upright as Magnus knelt in front of them with his hand on Jace’s ankle in concern. 

“Alec’s okay, I can feel him now. He feels different, but a good different in a way I can’t really explain.” Jace said, voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done before he cupped his golden rune at his side. 

“Oh thank the angels.” Izzy slumped forward with her head resting on the top of Jace’s head. Magnus allowed himself to feel relief that Alexander was alright before he rose to his feet, feeling a large almost angelic energy source hurtling towards his wards. 

“Magnus?” Clary eyed a bottle that was rattling on a shelf as Magnus let his magic feed into his wards, but he was not prepared to stop an Angel if it wanted in. 

“Brace yourselves,” Magnus said simply as he lowered his wards not wanting to feel the effects of this Angel tearing through them like paper. Magnus’ loft shook almost violently as a bright light burst through the open doors and windows before black and golden tipped feathers began to fall from the ceiling as a dome of light formed in the entryway. Magnus let his magic flare up while the Shadowhunters behind him unsheathed their Seraph blades, well Izzy and Clary did. Jace was still clutching at his Parabatai rune and watching the dome of light with some sort of knowledge in his eyes.

The dome faded away and Magnus felt like he could sob when the familiar face and body of Alexander appeared. What stopped Magnus was the way his eyes and runes glowed golden and massive wings that were settled on his back. 

“Are we someplace safe Alec?” A boy around Izzy’s age with floppy brown hair asked Alec as he peered around the room and Magnus blinked at the familiar voice of Jack.

“I can’t think of anywhere safer,” Alec said honestly and Magnus had to swallow back a noise at the familiar tones of Alec’s voice and how a tender smile appeared on Alec’s face when their eyes met.

“Magnus,” Alec made an aborted move towards the Warlock before curling his wings around him almost shyly. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gave a watery smile.

“Big brother? What in all the Angels is going on?” Izzy demanded as she slinked forward, eyes wide with wonder as she took in the wings her brother had. 

“It’s a long story Iz, I’m sorry for worrying you all,” Alec said softly before laughing when Jace bolted past them all and tossed his arms around his Parabatai in a tight hug. Alec’s arms and wings curled around the blond just as tightly.

“So you’re a bit more Angel than even Clary and myself are now huh?” Jace asked as he tugged at one of the feathers before laughing when said feathers smacked his hand. 

“Something like that,” Alec said before grunting when Izzy hugged him next before punching him with an annoyed look on her face.

“No more secrets big brother,” Izzy said sternly and Alec rolled his eyes while Jack watched it all with wide, innocent eyes. 

“I’ll try,” Alec promised and Izzy just sighed as Clary approached warily.

“Hey Fray,” Alec said with a twist of his lips.

“Lightwood, I can’t believe you have wings. I am so going to draw these later,” Clary stated firmly as she gazed longingly at the large wings. 

“Should I call the others, to let them know they don’t need to find Gabriel anymore?” Jack asked, tugging lightly at Alec’s sleeve, drawing attention to himself.

“Too late kiddo,” Dean’s voice rang out causing the group to twist around to see Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel all standing behind the now open front door.

“My wards are still down,” Magnus said simply when Jace shot him a look. Magnus couldn’t pull his eyes away from Alec, more along the lines of he wouldn’t. He did not want to lose Alec anymore than he already had, even if he had wings and shining runes now. 

“Let me take a look at ya kid,” Gabriel strode in; eyes scanning Alec as Jack hurried over to Castiel, looking like a kicked puppy. Castiel just patted his shoulder in silence and Sam sent Jack a reassuring smile while Dean kept his eyes on the blades Izzy and Clary were holding and the blue magic that was still misting around Magnus’ fingers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me the Grace I put inside of you to protect you from Lucifer was burning you up?” Gabriel scolded as he let some of his own Grace bubble up to his fingertips as he stroked Alec’s wings, smiling when Alec’s whole body relaxed and slumped under the soft touches. 

“I thought you were dead until I came to save you from Asmodeus! Then you dropped me back at the Institute and vanished before I had the chance.” Alec said as he crossed his arms over his still bare chest, giving Gabriel an unimpressed look. 

Magnus choked on his breath when Alec said his father’s name, revealing that Alec had been lying about being in contact with him before. Magnus’ insides twisted at the new lie but relief that Alec was okay after that encounter overpowered it. 

“Point, but still Lucifer? Really?” Gabriel snorted as he let his Grace wash over Alec’s body now, shoulders slumping in relief that the cracks in his soul seemed to be healed over and Grace was safely nestled in his chest like before. 

“It was Jack’s only choice at the time, we didn’t know he planned on using me as an experiment to see how Raizel’s bloodline would mix with Archangel Grace. Apparently, it works fine,” Alec repeated what Lucifer had revealed. 

“I think there is a bigger problem than that though, I’m sure Jack felt it as well but… I think Heaven’s dying Gabriel,” Alec said softly and the room shifted as Castiel and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and Alec’s wings flared in response. 

“I think Alec can fix it,” Jack said as he stepped up so he under Alec’s wing again, obviously he liked it there. 

“How so?” Gabriel turned his attention to his nephew. 

“He’s stronger than Lucifer, maybe even me. He is a mixed blooded Archangel whose wings are actually material. I think he can jumpstart Heaven again.” Jack explained what he knew in his very core was the truth. 

“That is true, Alec is something that not even Chuck, I mean God could have planned for,” Sam spoke up, exchanging looks with Dean.

“I’m not about to tell the kid to go up to Heaven and power it back up. He’ll have to deal with all the politics and dick angels that are left up there.” Dean snorted and Sam hummed his acknowledgment. 

“All this talk of Heaven and Angels is making my head hurt, Alec what the hell is going on and who the Angel are these guys?” Jace pointed at the new group and Magnus had to silently agree.

“Oh right,” Alec rubbed his head shyly and Magnus felt relief knowing that his Alexander was still in there. 

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester, they are the best monster hunters around. This is Castiel an Angel from heaven, this is Gabriel who is an Archangel from heaven and this is Jack. He’s a true Nephilim; he’s the son of a mortal and Lucifer.” Alec gestured to each person as he spoke. 

“Archangels and the son of Lucifer, sure why not?” Clary whispered in awe as Jack cheerfully waved when he was introduced

“This is my sister Isabelle and my Parabatai Jace. The redhead is Clary and this is Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec repeated the action but with his family and ex-boyfriend. 

“Ah, so this is the son of Asmodeus!” Gabriel inspected Magnus who stiffened at the casual reveal of his father. 

“Sorry, kiddo but looks like you’re a proper Prince of Hell or Edom now since I burnt your old man to ash when he tried to kill Alec here, hope you understand,” Gabriel informed Magnus while waving a hand dismissively. 

“What?” Magnus whispered as he sank into his chair in shock, Alec at his side but hands fluttering about nervously as his wings shook like he was unsure if he was allowed to comfort Magnus. 

“Alexander,” Magnus made the choice and grasped one of Alec’s hands tightly. Alec’s wings drooped in relief as he clutched at Magnus’ hand tightly. 

“Let’s give them some space people!” Gabriel said cheerfully as he herded the gathered group out onto the large balcony, effectively leaving Magnus and Alec alone. 

“I’m sorry about your father, I’m sorry about lying to you about it. About lying to you about the Soul Sword, about everything.” Alec babbled as he knelt on the ground in front of Magnus’, wings spreading out around him as he held onto Magnus’ hand like a lifeline. 

“Oh my dear Alexander, I thought I couldn’t be with you and uphold my duties to the Downworld, but I was wrong, so very wrong.” Magnus used his free hand to cup Alec’s cheek, pleased when Alec sighed and melted into the gentle touch like he always did. This time his golden eyes burned brighter and his wings shifted showing his emotions freely. 

“I’m still sorry I lied, that I did a lot of things wrong and it seems like I keep messing up... I’ve heard relationships take effort right?” Alec murmured as he looked at his wings almost mournfully. 

“I’m all for effort, wings or not you are still Alexander Lightwood to me,” Magnus promised and Alec gave an almost blinding smile as he sat up off his heels to press their lips together. Magnus smiled blissfully into the smile as he cupped the back of Alec’s head before laughing as their kiss broke when he realized Alec’s wings were wrapped around them both on reflex. 

“I can’t really control them,” Alec said, his pale cheeks flushed.

“I like them,” Magnus smiled as he stroked the surprisingly soft feathers and Alec pressed their forehead together just basking in Magnus’ presence.


	9. Final

Magnus was basking in Alec’s presence and how easily the other melted into his embrace when the Warlock gently ran his fingers through Alec’s new wings and straightened out some crooked ones. Alec was all but curled up between Magnus’ legs with his head resting on Magnus’ chest, head tucked under the older man’s chin. 

“Well isn’t this just the cutest thing,” Gabriel cooed as the group re-entered the loft, pleased smiles on all their faces at the sight before them.

“Shut up Gabe,” Alec blushed and his wings curled around him and Magnus like a protective cocoon. 

“So were you ever planning on telling us about all of this?” Izzy asked, narrowing her eyes at her older brother who was peering out at them through the gold-tipped feathers. 

“No?” Alec offered up lightly and Izzy made an offended noise in the back of her throat. 

“Their world and our world aren’t meant to collide if it wasn’t for an issue with a portal I never would have met Gabriel and been introduced to their world. I was supposed to go to Idris for the summer, but instead, I ended up at some college in the middle of America at Gabriel’s feet. He knew I was a Shadowhunter before I even spoke and he took me in when I realized I couldn’t make contact with anyone.” Alec said softly as Magnus’ fingers found his. Gabriel smiled at the reminder of how the two first met; it was an interesting time, to say the least.

“Well, you can tell us now, right? I mean how did you even get involved with Angels of all things!” Jace exclaimed.

“Speaking of, these two have the feeling that is different than normal Shadowhunters.” Gabriel squinted at Jace and Clary.

“My insane father injected both of us with angel blood he stole before we were born,” Clary said, annoyance coloring her voice.

“He’s dead so no need to go on a rampage Gabe,” Alec spoke up cutting off the anger that was appearing on Gabriel’s face. 

“Ruin all my fun,” Gabriel pouted. 

“So how did you guys meet my big brother?” Izzy wanted answers so she was going to get them as she spun to face Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack. 

“We met Alec at a hotel when Lucifer came to kill the Pagan Gods,” Sam said giving Gabriel a look because that was the night they thought Lucifer killed Gabriel. 

“Pagan Gods,” Clary said faintly, obviously not ready to hear that.

“Instead we ended up with this skinny little tattooed kid kicking and screaming about how we couldn’t leave Gabe behind.” Dean chuckled as he winked at Alec who flushed at the reminder of how they met. Sam had literally tossed him over his shoulder and ran out with him, Alec was very glad he had a growth spurt soon after.

“I’m still mad at you for that, letting me believe you were dead.” Alec shot a glare at Gabriel who held his hands up in surrender.

“I made a deal with the brothers over there, they were to keep my kid safe and bring him back home to New York before Lucifer could find him,” Gabriel explained and Alec absently rubbed at his chest when Lucifer’s name was said. 

“Alexander? What did Lucifer do to you?” Magnus asked softly, taking Alec’s hand in his own and resting them against Alec’s chest. 

“We had just gotten into the city limits of New York when he found us. He sent Sam, Dean and Castiel flying across the motel room and… He shoved his hand into my chest, intending to take my very soul because I was a Shadowhunter; he thought it would give him a different kind of power. Instead, he was shocked by the Grace Gabriel had left inside of me, sort of like a trap.” Alec explained, wincing at the memory of being pinned against the wall of that motel room with Lucifer’s hand in his chest, feeling like he was dying. 

“Which was genius of me if I do say so myself. I had no idea that it would stay behind once it attacked Lucifer though. It should have left your body, not slowly burn you from the inside.” Gabriel said remorsefully. 

“No one expected it Gabe, Angelic Grace and Shadowhunter DNA isn’t something that was supposed to mix.” Alec shrugged like it was something that wasn’t avoidable. 

“So what was Alec like when he was a teen?” Clary asked, eager to know more and to get off the topic of Alec almost dying. 

“The biggest bookworm you’d ever meet. He was so eager to know everything and then some! These two wouldn’t stop talking even if they were falling asleep on their feet.” Dean jerked his thumb at Sam with a smirk on his lips. 

“Dean,” Alec whined while Sam rolled his eyes fondly. 

“That I can only imagine,” Magnus said kissing the top of Alec’s head lovingly as his Angel shifted closer. Alec and Magnus looked at the others confused when they suddenly froze, even the nearby clock stopped ticking. 

Alec stiffened and leaped up out of his place between Magnus’ legs and his wings flared out to their full length, hiding Magnus from sight like he was protecting the Warlock from something. 

“This is fascinating,” A middle-aged man with grey curly hair stood mere paces from Alec, looking at the Shadowhunter with interest in his eyes. Magnus paled as he realized he couldn’t even sense this man inside of his apartment; he could sense the damn Archangel mere feet away but not this man. 

“…God,” Alec breathed out in realization, his wings standing on end and golden eyes and runes pulsing. Magnus felt the glamour covering his cat eyes twinge and he realized that Alec was right; this man was God, he had to be.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are fascinating in so many ways,” God said as he scanned every inch of Alec’s tense form. 

“I had no idea that by nudging you in Gabriel’s direction that this would be the outcome,” God said as he came closer and Magnus plastered himself to Alec’s back, not sure what else to do. He knew he couldn’t take on God but he was willing to try for his Alexander. 

“You’re the one who messed with that portal so I would end up with Gabriel,” Alec said as his shoulders lifted up, wings twitching at the action.

“I wanted to see what would happen if one of my children met one with angel blood from Raziel’s Shadowhunters. I will admit this I did not see coming, but it makes sense.” God carried on and Alec bared his teeth as he realized he had been used by God of all things to see what would happen if two parts of the Shadow world collided. 

“Well, I hope it’s been entertaining.” Alec snarked and God just let out a laugh as he looked at Alec with shining eyes. 

“Oh, it has been, however, if I knew that Gabriel giving you some of his Grace to protect you from Lucifer would have stayed with you for this long and burn you from the inside I would have stepped in sooner,” God admitted as his eyes slid over the tense wings that were still protecting Magnus. 

“Heaven is shutting down, shouldn’t you be there fixing that?” Alec shot back, arms crossing over his chest as his Head of the Institute voice took over. 

“I don’t need to, I just need something from you and Heaven will be powered for decades and decades to come,” God stated as he moved closer and Magnus felt his magic light up in his veins with the urge to protect his Alexander. 

“What’s the price?” Alec asked as he watched as God stepped closer to him and Magnus.

“You go back to being a normal Shadowhunter, that’s it. No strings attached.” God promised as his eyes flickered over to look at Magnus who was behind Alec’s wings.

“Just keep doing what you are doing and improve the relationship with your Clave and Downworlder’s. It’s what you were born to do Alexander Lightwood and you are doing a marvelous job so far, your soul mate will be at your side as you will be at his.” God assured Alec and Magnus felt his heart miss a beat at the final sentence. 

“Soul mate?” Alec whispered as his hand reached back to grab at Magnus’ hand. 

“That’s the closest human term that makes sense for what your souls are to each other.” God waved his hand dismissively like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I can live with that,” Alec said softly as he looked over his shoulder at Magnus who just smiled back, glamour down and cat eyes on full display. 

“Excellent, now step forward Alexander Lightwood. I apologize in advance; this will not be pleasant and may bring up some memories of that encounter with Lucifer.” God warned briefly before he shoved a glowing hand into Alec’s chest. Magnus let out a noise of shock and alarm as Alec cried out, sinking to his knees as his wings flared and shook. 

God’s face was set firmly as the point where his hand disappeared into Alec’s chest glowed brightly. Slowly Alec’s wings faded away like they were an illusion, the golden glow of his eyes and runes dimmed and flickered before they returned to their natural colors. Alec let out a shaky gasp when God removed his hand and slumped back into Magnus’ waiting arms. Alec panted for air as he looked up to see a glowing ball of golden light hovering mere inches above God’s palm.

“This will provide power to Heaven for a good while, thank you Alexander Lightwood. Heaven will not forget this, but I am afraid you all will.” God looked remorseful and Alec tried to sit up but he was exhausted and all he could do was fall back into Magnus’ embrace. Suddenly the rest of the world came back to life and only Castiel and Gabriel’s arms flying out stopped the Shadowhunters from attacking. Sam shoved Jack behind his back protectively, eyeing God warily and Jack merely stayed silent and peered over Sam’s shoulder the best he could. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked as he clutched at Magnus’ hand.

“This connection between Gabriel and Alexander was an experiment, a means to an end really. It was not meant to go this far, by having your worlds so entwined now it leaves Earth open for more powerful evils than any of you have faced. Your fates were not meant to be entwined in such a way and it is something I have to fix.” God said, voice sad as he looked at Gabriel and Alec.

“You want to take our memories,” Alec realized as he clung to Magnus’ hand like a lifeline. 

“Altered but essentially yes,” God said he lifted his free hand, that sad look still on his face. 

“Father, don’t please!” Gabriel begged as he stepped forward, not ready to lose Alec again.

“You can’t do this!” Alec stood up, a fierce look on his face as he strode towards God. 

“I’m afraid I can,” God said as he allowed Alec to get into his personal space.

“If you take away our memories, you will be destroying parts of all of us that make us who we are now. The people apparently we are meant to become. You take away my time with Gabriel, with the Winchesters, hell even with Lucifer then you will destroy the parts of me that wants to make a difference.” Alec snarled, standing and talking like an avenging Angel even with his wings and golden eyes gone. 

“…You truly are something different Alexander Lightwood,” God mused as he looked around the room. 

“If it wasn’t for Gabriel, for Magnus, for all of them I wouldn’t be,” Alec said firmly. 

“…I will leave all of your memories intact on one condition Alexander Lightwood.” God said slowly and the room grew tense.

“Name it,”

“Your problems do not mix together, there is no calling in each other for backup, nothing. Your world and theirs stay separate.” God stated and Alec felt a shudder of relief go through his body.

“Deal, it would be a hassle to explain all of this to the Clave, they wouldn’t take it well anyways.” Alec held his hand out to seal the deal.

“You are something else Alexander Lightwood,” God laughed as he took the offered hand, shaking it once before he disappeared.

“Oh Angel,” Alec whispered as he collapsed back against Magnus, all the tension gone from his body. 

“You are one crazy son of a bitch,” Dean said in awe as Alec smiled shakily up at them. 

“Don’t ever change Alec,” Jace laughed as he leaned against Clary in relief that was spread across the room. Gabriel wiped his forehead of sweat, he had no idea how that was going to go but he was relieved his father had seen Alec’s reasoning. 

~~/~~

“So you will keep in contact?” Jack asked Alec from where he was wrapped around the taller man.

“Of course, God said we couldn’t help each other not that we couldn’t keep in contact.” Alec hugged the floppy-haired man back. 

“I’ll keep working on my eggs and next time we will eat them while we watch more of the Marvel movies!” Jack said cheerfully when their hug broke and Alec messed up his hair playfully. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said softly as Castiel moved forward and the two shook hands.

“Thank you, Alec,” Castiel said in that stoic tone of his. 

“Let’s just not do it again anytime soon,” Alec joked lightly.

“We will try not to,” Castiel said gravely and Alec chuckled fondly at the gruff angel. 

“Get over here, I’m gonna miss you kid.” Dean pulled Alec into a hug that was returned just as tightly. 

“Take it, easy Dean,” Alec said as he patted the man’s back a few times before their hug broke. 

“Keep in contact Alec,” Sam said as he engulfed Alec into a bear hug, cupping the back of Alec’s head as he did. 

“You too,” Alec’s words were muffled by Sam’s shoulder before they broke apart and Sam clapped Alec on the shoulder with a smile. 

“Thank you for taking care of my brother,” Izzy was hugging a shocked Gabriel who quickly returned the hug. 

“He didn’t make it easy,” Gabriel winked when Alec made an offended noise in the back of his throat making Izzy laugh loudly.

“No popping into the Institute yeah? I do not want to have to explain that.” Alec sighed before allowing Gabriel to pull him in for a tight hug. 

“No promises Alec,” Gabriel did not get emotional, he didn’t the loft was just dusty was all. 

“I’m going to miss you, Gabe,” Alec said quietly as Gabriel let a warm pulse of his Grace wash over the Shadowhunter and it felt like home to Alec. 

“You too kiddo, but we’ll get out of your hair as I’m sure you and your boyfriend want to properly reunite.” Gabriel winked.

“What does that mean?” Jack asked innocently as he turned to look at Sam and Dean. 

“Oh boy,” Dean rubbed his forehead while Sam glared at Gabriel who just wiggled his fingers with a wink of his eyes and a flutter of feathers was heard and the group was gone. 

“That was exhausting,” Clary exclaimed as she plopped down onto the couch, Izzy and Jace joining her looking just as exhausted.

“Tell me about it,” Alec fought back a yawn as Magnus curled his arm around his waist, holding his boyfriend to his side. 

“We’ll talk some more in the morning, let’s all get some rest,” Magnus ordered as he began to pull Alec towards the bedroom. 

“Sleep only Angel, you’re too exhausted for anything else,” Magnus promised as he snapped his fingers, taking Alec’s clothes sans his boxers from his body and helped his boyfriend into their bed. 

“I love you, Magnus, I don’t know what I would do without you and I don’t want to find out,” Alec said as his eyes slid shut and nuzzled the golden pillow that was resting on. 

“I feel the same way Alexander,” Magnus said softly as he settled on the bed, fingers brushing Alec’s dark hair off his forehead tenderly. Alec fell asleep with a content smile on his face, knowing that he had the man he loved back in his life and his oldest friend was finally safe and back with people who cared about him made his descent into sleep easier.


End file.
